Studies of pesticide exposuresThe Agricultural Health Study is a large, prospective cohort study of pesticide applicators and spouses from Iowa and North Carolina. Investigators completed several pesticide-specific analysis, examining the association of cancer and exposures to alachlor, atrazine and chlorpyrifos. Investigators found a significantly increasing trend for incidence of all lymphohematopoietic cancers (n=135) associated with lifetime exposure-days and intensity-weighted exposure-days to alachlor, and a significant increasing trend for incidence of lung cancers associated with chlorpyrifos lifetime exposure-days and with intensity-weighted exposure-days. An analysis of 309 incident breast cancer cases observed an SIR of 0.87 (95% CI: 0.74, 1.02) for women who reported ever applying pesticides and 1.05 (95% CI: 0.89, 1.24) for women who reported never applying pesticides. There was some evidence of increased risk associated with use of 2,4,5-TP and possibly of dieldrin, captan, and 2,4,5-T, but small numbers of cases precluded firm conclusions.DDT and it's persistent metabolite DDE have been associated with liver tumors in laboratory animals. In a nested casecontrol study among the participants of the Nutritional Intervention Trials in Linxian, China, investigators analyzed 168 liver cancer cases and 385 controls. The risk of liver cancer increased with increased serum DDT concentration. In contrast, there was no statistically significant association between liver cancer and serum DDE concentration. Radiation studiesData from all North American studies of residential radon and lung cancer, with 3,662 cases and 4,966 controls, were pooled. Under a linear model, the OR at 100 Bq/m3 was 1.11 (95% CI: 1.00,1.28). Data were also pooled from two case-control studies of radon and lung cancer in China, including 1050 lung cancer cases and 1996 controls. The OR at 100 Bq/m3 was 1.13 (95% CI: 1.01,1.36). These estimates are compatible with extrapolations based on miner data, and provide direct evidence of an association between residential radon and lung cancer risk. Cancer risks among formaldehyde workersAnalysis of mortality data from a cohort of 25,619 formaldehyde workers revealed exposure-response relationships for leukemia, particularly myeloid leukemia, and cancer of the nasopharynx, but no association with cancers of the pancreas, brain, lung or prostate. The PLCO studySerum levels of 25(OH)D were inversely associated with advanced adenoma risk in women but not in men. Comparing those in the highest quintile with those in the lowest quintile, OR=0.27 (P for trend = 0.0002), while the risk did not decrease in men (OR = 1.10, P for trend = 0.85). In women, 25(OH)D levels were significantly higher in current users of hormone replacement therapy (HRT) than in former or never HRT users. Neither serum 1,25(OH)(2)D nor VDR TaqI genotype was associated with advanced adenoma risk.Within the Trial, the PLCO etiology and early marker study (EEMS) identifies risk factors for cancer and other diseases and evaluates biologic markers for the early detection of disease. EEMS includes 155,000 volunteers who provide basic risk factor information. Serial blood samples are collected at each of six screening rounds (including one collection for cryopreserved whole blood) from screening arm participants (77,000 subjects) and buccal cells are collected from those in the control arm of the trial. Etiologic studies consider environmental (e.g., diet), biochemical, and genetic factors. Early detection studies focus on blood-based biologic markers of early disease. Clinical epidemiology is also an important component of the PLCO trial. Non-Hodgkin lymphomaChromosomal translocations, insertions, and deletions are common early events in NHL carcinogenesis, and implicated in their formation are endogenous processes involved in antigen-receptor diversification, such as V(D)J recombination.